castleinthemistrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Maxwell AU1
http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/The_Treize_AssassinationThis is an alternate universe version of Duo Maxwell. The basic premise of the AU follows canon up to The TriezeAssassination which is immediatly followed the drop of the L5 A0206 Colony onto the Earth. Earth suffers a level 5 cataclysmic event and many people are forced to flee to space, meanwhile, the war escalates and the gundams are forced to battle side by side with their former enemies. The current year in his universe is AC 199 and he is now ninteen years of age. History 'Episode Zero' Duo grew up as an orphan in the colony Colony V-08744 in the L2 colony cluster, knowing nothing about his family or real name. In the year After Colony 187, he was a part of a street gang of orphans, which had to steal to survive. Duo adopted his name after the gang leader, Solo, died of a fever.("If Solo's with me, we'll be Duo.") Later on, he and the rest of the gang were taken in by the Maxwell Church.The other children were eventually adopted, but Duo's foster parents sent him back and he was adopted by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the priest and head nun of the Maxwell Church. During his time at the church, Duo's hair was placed in its recognizable braid by Sister Helen and he and Father Maxwell exchanged banter about the existence of God with Duo asserting that he didn't believe in God, but in the God of Death, as he'd seen many people die. The next year, a group of rebels revolted against the occupying the United Earth Sphere Alliance and used the church for shelter. Duo promised to steal a mobile suit for them so that they would leave the church alone and succeeded in securing one but returned to find the church destroyed, Father Maxwell dead, and Sister Helen alive long enough for her to die in Duo's arms. Following the "Maxwell Church Tragedy"(which claimed 245 lives) Duo took on the surname Maxwell. In After Colony 192, Duo stowed away on a spaceship owned by Professor G and the Sweeper Group. He was caught but decided joined the Sweeper Group and became a Gundam pilot. Three years later, before Operation Meteor began, Duo refused to go along with Operation Meteor's original plan and attempted to destroy his Gundam but stole it under Professor G's prompting and went to Earth to wage war on OZ. 'Gundam Wing' After landing on Earth, Duo destroyed a mobile suit factory in central North America and then attacked an Alliance naval fleet that was attempting to salvage the sunk Wing Gundam. Duo decided to use Wing Gundam as his "back-up" mobile suit unaware the pilot, Heero Yuy, was attempting to destroy it. The two got into a stand-off after Duo came across Heero holding Relena Darlian at gunpoint and Heero was shot but not before blasting his and Duo's Gundam with a set of missiles(though the Gundams were unharmed). A day later, after recovering Deathscythe and Wing Gundam, Duo broke Heero out of an Alliance hospital and the two used Howard's salvage ship as their base of operations. His suit still damaged during re-entry, Heero used components from Duo's Deathscythe to repair his Gundam overnight and and flew off to complete a mission the next morning. Later, Duo encountered Heero again en route to the the New Edwards Base where they were thought OZ leaders were gathering. This information(leaked by OZ leader Treize Khushrenada) proved to be false as the meeting was actually attended by Alliance pacifists. The Gundam pilots' attack on the base ended with Heero destroying a shuttle carrying the Alliance's top officials who were seeking peace and Duo would meet the other three Gundam pilots: Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. The previous up to Episode Zero was lifted from the[http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Duo_Maxwell Duo Maxwell page on Gundam Wiki.] 'Operation Meteor' Shocked to find out what they had just wiped out the alliance pacifists, Wufei confronted the other four pilots on their folly only to have their attention redirected to Trowa, the son of the mastermind behind Operation Meteor, Dekim Barton. He demanded that the other four gundam pilots fall under his leadership immediately and he would forgive their rebellion provided they pledge loyalty. All four adamantly refused, Wufei retreating at once to face Trieze on his own. Trowa's proposal only gave Duo a reason to pick a fight with him, and he was joined by the other two. Outnumbered and outmatched, Trowa retreated leaving the three remaining pilots to fend off oncoming enemy traffic and escape from the base. Duo stayed with Heero for a few days to keep an eye on him but decided it was best to return to his Sweeper Allies. It wasn't long until he began recieving frantic calls from his allies in space, beckoning him home. He sent a relay to his fellow gundam pilots and headed to the space port, only to find out while he was enroute that a colony was falling towards the atmosphere and impact was imminent. He changed his trajectory for an intercept, only to face an ambush of space leo mobile suits, lead by Trowa himself. It was a rough battle given the gundam's being calibrated for land based combat. The only gundam which fared well enough to break away and try and shoot down the colony was Heero, but he ultimately failed. Duo and Heero fled to the L1/L2 Colony clusters to rejoin their allies with the Colony Liberation Organization and the Sweepers respectively. It was there that Duo relinquished control of his gundam to Professor G for a much needed upgrade. Duo was able to perform a certain ammount of his duties on foot, but with new laws and curfews implemented onto the colonists, he could only do so much as far as intelligence gathering. 'Undercover Civilian Life.' Needing to fit in, Duo enrolled in a high school in Midtown on his L2 V08923 colony which had recently seen a major overhaul on it's ruined buildings. It was a urban school, public and it's faculties were fairly old. Seemed like the place to be if you wanted to fit in with the normal kids. He was initially harassed and goaded by a large jock named Pete, though he didn't offer any reactions beside a few crass jokes on the side. It wasn't until a week later when their bickering escalated that he realized that he was the son of a Sweeper that he had dealt with for parts in the past. The two became friends and he soon began building a new circle of friends, and many acquaintances. For once, his enemies were few and his friends offered a look into a life he could have had. That october, a military raid occured on the colony when a battle between the Bartons and the former Alliance broke out near and inside the colony. The entire student body including Duo who had just recieved word of his gundam being completed, were forced to retreat into a bunker until the situation had been resolved. It took four days for the students to be allowed to be released back to their parents. Duo being an orphan had to talk his way into going home with Pete, lest he be sent to the police instead which would ultimately blow his cover. As soon as he arrived with Pete's father, he was released to go resolve the issue himself, going to retrieve his gundam to don the mantle of the "God of Death" once again. His gundam Deathscythe Hell was a formidable foe in any stretch of the word. Fast, powerful, increased defensive capabilities and stealth technology not yet seen in any mobile suit. He joined the retreating forces of the Alliance and sweapt the battlefield of his enemies. The God of Death had returned. He didn't return to school after that, choosing instead to fight on the front lines protecting his colony cluster from harm along with the former alliance who became his squad by proxy. 'A soldier.' Months into 196, his new friends with the Alliance have all but dwindled to a mere dozen. To make matters worse, he'd lost all contact with both Heero and Quatre. For Duo, it was constant combat for several months, rarely catching a break and working on his gundam whenever he had a chance. Thankfully with his access to the Sweeper's he had all the part's he'd ever need. It wasn't long after that that he found out about Heero and Quatre's capture by the Barton Foundation. Unable to assist and faced with increased opposition, Duo was forced to retreat highly damaged into the arms of OZ. He'd lost his allies, and once his arrived at the newly seized OZ base on Space Fortress Barge, he was greeted by none other than Wufei and Trieze himself. He rested, allowing Wufei to take his place at the front. in his off time, he learned a few things about OZ then, things he never knew before though his opinion was still fairly negative. It was here that he began training with Wufei, Lady Une and Noin to hone his skills as a soldier. Wufei had him learn Krav Maga, a refined and efficient martial arts designed for military use, and Une had him improve on his already gifted marksmanship. Going forward, it was largly Wufei and Duo on the front with Noin and Zechs as their back up along with other mobile suit soldiers. Their odds had increased all the more with each of their allies, but Dekim had the key to victory in his hand: Mobile Dolls manufactured by Winner Corp. Now 197, Duo returned to L2 when he heard that one of his highschool friends was causing pubic discourse, which while it gave hope to the people it caused trouble for him. He watched from the sidelines while the protests became ever larger, and then Kyla Addison and Darwin Hall were targeted by the local Barton enforcers. It was only after Kyla was assulted by the men and saved by Sweepers was Duo forced to take action. Following an intentional car crash with Darwin and his family, he retrieved the boy but was shot in the back of his leg in the process, forced to have surgery. Post surgery, he was brought to Professor G and Doctor J who both began him on a physical therapy regimine, though parts of which on the part of J he found somewhat suspicious at first. Those concernces he had quickly subsided and he was released into the wild just a short two weeks after being shot thanks to the advanced medical techniques that the doctors were using. Throughout the rest of the year Duo and Wufei made some signifigant progress with the Bartons, including pushing them out of the Moonbase and out of the the colonies around the moon, but Wufei was summoned away to meet with Trieze for a battle plan. With nobody availiable to take him in, Duo retreated to one of his hangers on L2 and spent his time relaxing and preparing for the next battle. Not a day after he arrived however, he was attacked systematically. Each of his four hangers were captured all at once, and him? He found himelf sandwiched between two men in full body armor. They took him down, but not without a fight as there were more than six soldiers downed before they managed to stop him. They secured him to a chair and waited, watching him thrash and writhe against ropes and zipcuffs. When Trowa arrived, they had just loaded his gundam ontot he transport flat bed truck. Duo protested vocally to deaf ears, earning a sharp smack to the side of his face by Trowa. He was forced to watch them as they took his gundam away, leaving him alone with Trowa and his assitant. The beating was brutal, even so he lasted for quite a while; laughing it off and jibing cruelly back at Trowa for every little insult. He tired and fell silent for a while, prompting Trowa to play a little more on the Psycological end of things. Using a dull knife he cut the braid off in sections, each cut hurt worse then the next. Duo begged him to stop, even crying out in protest at he progressive loss of his gift from Sister Helen.At the end, the beating resumed, leaving Duo a bloody concussed pulp. The final blow which would have probably killed him was stopped by the assistant, who drew a gun on him. Trowa stared him down, and ultimately used Duo as a shield before fleeing out the other end of the hanger, using the many tall shelves as cover. The assistant called for backup from OZ, requesting assistance to transport Duo to the hospital. After a few days of treatment, Duo was released into the care of Zechs and Noin who had him transported to the moon base for recovery. It was there that Duo discovered the condition of his hair and responded harshly. For him it was the last straw, and his resolve had all but crumbled. He didn't see any possibility that they could win this war with the odds stacked so heavily against them. It wasn't until Wufei confronted him on the issue that he came to his senses, vowing to return to the war as soon as he was able. 'Reviving Peacemillion' A plan was being pulled together to recapture the Deathscythe, and free both Quatre and Heero into their custody now that Duo was impaired with two months of recovery time waiting before he could pilot a gundam again. He was forced to the sidelines, watching as two new suits were created for the express purpose of this mission to be piloted by the No-Name and Commander Nichol. Zechs and Noin on the other hand would be with Wufei while they assaulted the colony X18999. A month later the Mercurious and the Vayeate along with Zechs' Tallgeese and Wufei's Altron gundam were deployed on a mission to retrieve the missing gundam pilots and their mobile suits. Duo meanwhile was tasked with retrieving the space battleship Peacemillion for better mobility. The battle at L3 X18999 almost went south for the deployed OZ soldiers, until Quatre and Heero were freed in the chaos and left to take to their gundams. They were however, forced to face off against Deathscythe as a programmed mobile doll (A computer AI controlled mobile suit.) While Heero didn't seem particularly interested in fighting, it was up to Wufei and Quatre to take the mobile suit down. It became clear that the two rescued gundam pilots had been through ta traumatic experience, though the extent was unknown. Quatre confided in Duo that they had both been routinely interrogated and coerced into doing what Barton wanted them to do, but something else had happened to Heero. It didn't become evident however until Heero began systematically attacking the gundam pilots, starting with Duo. Duo managed to thwart his efforts and Heero was sub-sequentially apprehended and held at the moon base. That day also became Duo's return to the battlefield. His first fight since he had been injured. 'Heero and Quatre' It took several months of effort on all fronts to push back against Barton's mobile doll army. By then it was the early summer of AC 198 and the war was still stacked well in favor of the Bartons. To make matters worse it was revealed that both Heero and Quatre had been mentally conditioned by the Bartons in various ways. Heero had been transformed into the perfect loyal soldier he had been meant to be for operation meteor, and Quatre had been systematically conditione to support Heero's mission and disallow anyone from hindering him. Which resulted in an altercation between Duo and his two friends and he almost ended up being captured himself to retrieve the same treatment. He was however saved by Noin and their OZ allies and both Quatre and Heero apprehended and taken back to the moon base to be dealt with as they posed too much of a security threat otherwise. 'The final battle.' Heero managed to regain his freedom from Dekim's control and rejoined the fight proper. The team was also joined by the fully realized OZ space force. Together, they pooled their resources and made one final strike against the Barton's main mobile doll construction plant in an effort to destroy it. In combat it was Duo and Wufei vs Trowa, with the rest of the force allocated to taking out the main opposition, the high artillery and the plant itself. Though the cost of life was high on OZ's side, they managed to defeat the army and destroy the plant, as well as half of the Mobile Doll control unit. The next battle took them to Dekim's lair on X18999. Storming the castle was a walk in the park in comparison, but it was still difficult. In the end of the day, Dekim had been shot, Trowa defeated and arrested, and the complete collapse of Dekim's empire had begun. Following the end of the war in September of AC198, Trieze began pushing for a united colonist senate rather than assuming the role of leader himself. He would serve on the senate as well as work with Winner Corp to start work on a environmental restoration project on Earth. The gundams took their leave from the political front to choosing to remain in obscurity. With a shaky political leadership emerging and peaceful relations as promoted by Relena Peacecraft being popularized, Duo thought that his time as a warrior was over. He rejoined his sweeper allies working under his friend and benefactor Howard and Professor G. However he was soon presented with an opportunity to take over as leader of the sweeper group himself, which he ultimately declined. Most of his time has been spent working with his colleague Hilde Schebeiker or forming a peace keeping task force alongside Heero, Trowa and some former OZ soldiers. That brings us to early AC 199. Personality At his core, Duo is easygoing, friendly and confident. He is generally optimistic but with a healthy amount of pragmatism and a little cynicism to round it off. He's talkative and gregarious, which has been known to grate the nerves of those around him from time to time, but that rarely deters him. Due to his wise cracking and joking nature, others tend to underestimate him. Over the years, he's become jaded and prone to darker humor which is something he doesn't seem to mind at all. His friends who know him best know that any stupid remark is a fool's act he puts on for others rather than his own naivete or stupidity. He's smart, but he doesn't always believe that. He has a low self esteem about his own abilities and intelligence despite his bravado. Over the last few years he has improved his opinion of himself and began to take his job and himself more seriously. He's also mellowed out as he grew older, less prone to high energy outbursts though when he does have the energy he makes the best out of it. When he sees people in pain, he wants to do something to fix it but he may not be able to do it directly. He'll work his tail off however he can to fix the problem if that's what it takes. Alleviating the suffering of his fellow colonists was one of the many reasons he agreed to get involved with Operation Meteor until he found out what it's real purpose was. Likewise, it was that which caused him to reject Operation:M and plot to destroy both his mobile suit and himself to prevent a massacre. He is willing to die for his cause if he has to, though that willingness does not mean he has a death wish. It's his desire to keep the colonies out of harm's way that drives him to fight as he does. He won't allow them to get involved in a war if he doesn't have to. Duo is a forward thinking person, and dwelling on his past is just asking for trouble so he tries to keep himself in high spirits. He never likes to feel like the earth is shattering around him and the sense of hopelessness frustrates him, so he does what he can to ignore those feeling and put on an act for those around him. Rather than slipping into despair, he buries himself in work or finds an outlet, be it people or physical activity. Being alone only seems to make things worse, so he actively surrounds himself with companions to distract himself from whatever is getting to him. There are times that his usual defenses fail him, so he puts on that smile of is to fool others into thinking he's alright, and sometimes it's even enough to fool himself. War takes a toll on the hearts and minds of the soldiers and Duo knows that. He's seen so many people change over the years, as well as himself. In the battlefield he's focused and dedicated, yet always the energetic snarker inside of battle as out. The gundam pilots are known for their ruthless efficiency in combat and he is no exception as he defeats his enemies quickly and without hesitation. He's a verbal fighter, taunting or mocking his enemies while egging himself on. Meanwhile, is temper is a slow burn, letting him maintain face for as long as possible, if constantly provoked it builds to an inferno. He's prone to being a bit moody so he tends to avoid situations that will bring him there. He also tends to avoid direct physical confrontation for the same reason. That said, it's never a good idea to pick a fight with someone who calls themselves 'The God of Death'. He's never been much for lying, nor has he ever been very comfortable in it. This stems from all the lies he's endured over his childhood from adults, and he abhors it. He'd prefer the truth, rather than being caught in a lie, or resort to his usual tactic is of evasion instead. It's a lot easier in a war where all you have to do is keep your mouth shut, people usually don't know what he knows unless they ask him directly. He'll only lie indirectly and only if he has to in order to maintain undercover situations which are situations that rarely fall on his lap, fortunately. Where Heero is the perfect soldier, Duo is the perfect survivor. He will act in ways that will ensure the best possible scenario for his own survival and the survival of those around him. If that's not possible, he may be willing to sacrifice himself for the good of those he's protecting, though he's in no hurry to die. He's very pragmatic when it comes to living and tries not to collect too many things that will just weigh him down. Things he needs will always come before things he wants, and things he wants he'll give away once he moves on. He does carry a certain amount of guilt for his being able to survive where people he knew and loved have died and that weighs heavy on his conscious. Emotionally, he holds people at an arm's length to avoid the agony of loss that will almost certainly follow him if he gets too close. He has trouble with commitment and will probably avoid romantic relationships at first unless he's won over. That won't stop him from playfully flirting, however. It's fair to say that in the post war Duo has become rather jaded, tired from constant losing battles which had cost the lives of so many people. He's not one to dwell on things, but that doesn't mean he hasn't changed from his experiences. As the war pressed on he began to lose faith in the possibility of winning, especially when Barton had seized all but one of the gundams. When he had been beaten, his gundam stolen and his braid cruelly cut off, it had prompted an almost defeatist attitude. He thought he was being realistic, but it was tolerated by none of his comrades. He eventually came to his senses and resumed fighting once he recovered. The four year war left Duo wondering about his identity now that he'd lost his hair which was a significant part of it. He feels like something is missing, and while he wants to push past his ordeal he also wants to find something to fill the gaps. If he can't have his old identity he'll form a new one from what ever experiences or possibilities arise in front of him. Abilities Gundam Pilot: Proficient in several different types of machine operations ranging from aircrafts to motor vehicles to mechanized war machines. He is the most skilled of all the pilots at high speed maneuvering and split second decision making. Stealth Ops: He is trained in state of the art cloaking and stealth technology thanks to his gundam pilots, but he's also a stealth specialist on foot as well. Due to his childhood on the streets he's also a quick and agile runner. His steps are nearly silent and very skilled at keeping himself hidden if he doesn't want to be seen. Communications: Of all his fellow gundam pilots he is the most skilled at hacking and cracking or establishing communication lines. He's also good at bugging enemy communications as needed. Hand to Hand Combat: Duo is not the best at hand to hand, and any seasoned martial artist would be able to take him out in a fair fight, but Duo doesn't play really play fair in a real fight. He doesn't have to. He fights like a wolf; attacking his opponents weakest points, bringing the pain, and getting out of there as fast as he can. Firearms: Duo is trained in handguns and a variety of higher caliber guns and his aim is very accurate and precise. Given his quick thinking skills he can fairly quickly line up a target and fire on fast moving targets. His skills in a mobile suits are nearly as good, but he specializes more in melee than firearms while in a MS. He will however favor a firearm over a beam weapon when he's in any MS other than his own Deathscythe. Mechanical engineering and salvaging: As a sweeper he's trained to be a mechanic, and he has to be to maintain his gundam. He's also a considerable programmer given his hacking skills, so he's able to pull together broken code with relative ease. He also enjoys tinkering with machines, especially his motorbike. Inventory *Iron Machete *Iron Scythe Blade *General Alister Azimuth's hover boots *One Pistol Character Relationships Duo Maxwell Meeting his time lost double was jarring to say the least, but they quickly broke the ice between each other after saving one another during a shadow attack at the Trolley tracks even though another wedge between them was thrown in once he had informed his young double about the Colony Drop and how he was not the boy's future self. Forlorn, OU Duo was unable to cope with the news and left AU alone with his thoughts. They later bonded on their self assigned birthday over alchohol and fruit. Duo sees his double as someone he needs to protect, even if his double doesn't want him to. In his eyes, the other Duo has achieved more than he ever would and thus deserves to live more than he does. It's not a healthy way to think, but if he can keep his double alive he'll feel like he's done something worth doing, even if he dies himself. While the older doesn't seem to have a high regard for himself, the younger does not tolerate if he expresses such thoughts which have lead to confrontation. Through dealing with their conflicts they have become closer, and now share the same room. Heero Yuy (OU) While there are some deep rooted issues that he has with his version of Wing's pilot, he has a great deal of respect for the boy. He enjoys the company but it has become clear that there is a sense of agressiveness towards him regardless due to the actions of his own version of him. He considers Heero one of his most trusted allies even with the baggage he has regarding the younger man. Quatre Winner AU Being his own native Quatre he feels a certain ammount of obligation to keep himsafe from harm considering how much damage has already been done to him. There is also a certain ammount of Loyalty but their relationship is complicated due to a unreprociated crush from Quatre to Duo. It's strains his relationship with his fellow pilot but he's still completly loyal to him regardless. Malik Duo barely knows Malik but in their brief initial meeting he had to acknowledge the wisdom the man apperently possesses having appealed to Duo's sense of logic, however they have not interacted since the first day in the castle. Toph Bei Fong Duo has pretty much been endeared to this plucky little earth mover. He respects and appreciates her ability and favors her as an ally on the field. He knows not to underestimate her but also knows that for all her strength she's still a little girl. If she ever needs him? He's there for her, and in turn he knows she's got his back as well. Sokka Duo barely knows him but Toph certainly has sung his phraises. He appreciates Sokka's practical mindset and is willing to work with this Water Tribesmen on any kind of project. He feels like they'll get along just fine. Ratchet Easily one of Duo's best friends he's met since he got here. He shares alot of sensibilities with Ratchet including a desire to build and tinker. He'll fight by Ratchet's side at a moment's notice, but he also feels for the Lombax. They seem like they have both been through so much and while Duo doesn't know what Ratchet has gone through he's decided he's not going to pry. No need to do so. Lately with Ratchet being so despondant, Duo has found it more productive to work on other things while Ratchet sorts things out. Haku What can be said about Haku? She's hot. Kind of a babe. Duo is attracted to her, though it is a psyical thing. As far as his emotions are concerned, he does apprecaite how close he's coming to her but he doesn't see it progressing any more than good friends. In a place like this, it's no surprise that people are going to become close. Given Haku's naivity, he feels like Haku needs to be protected or trained in order so she can be self reliant. Through her selflessness however, he's seen that she does have courage that she herself may not know she has. She has earned his respect. Danny Fenton He's a quiet kid, but complex. Duo figured out his secret idenity mostly due to the similarities between his alter ego in apperance. Blame it on his marksman training. Besides that, Danny Fenton/Phantom is not exactly hard to figure out. Once he did spot it, he was vowed into silence by the ghost kid and went on a small adventure with him. He's not really sure what to think of Danny but considers him an indispensible ally given his powers. Hermit His catlike roommate. The young boy in the cat body has already taken to calling him 'Aniki' or 'big brother' in japanese after Duo saved him from shadows. They're now sharing a room with Duo's double and Duo treats him as such. Category:characters